Harry Potter and the Forbidden Game
by deathofaraven
Summary: Julian sells the Game to Albus Dumbledore in 1943, then sells it to Harry Potter in 1998. Nine people get sucked into the Game. How will they survive facing their fears? And, better yet, how will they survive a certain Dark Lord who is trapped with them?


Summary: Julian sells the Game to Albus Dumbledore in 1943, then sells it to Harry Potter in 1998. Nine people get sucked into the Game. How will they survive facing their fears? And, better yet, how will they survive a certain Dark Lord who is trapped with them?

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, obviously I don't own it if I'm a fan.

AN: So. Since I can't update my other stories, and this one was just wasting away on my computer taking up harddrive, I decided to post it as opposed to waiting as I was trying to do. I haven't seen any Harry Potter/Forbidden Game X-overs before, so let's see if it works. ^_^ Oh, and if anyone has an idea for a better name, please tell me. O_o*

* * *

**1**

**Pet and the Game**

Harry Potter was not in a good mood. It wasn't really because of one reason, though he could think of one very big reason off the top of his head; his mood was due to a very long series of events that started briefly before the current Hogwart's school year.

It began like this.

Harry had been at the Burrow, with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione of course, after Fred's funeral. It had been rather forlorn since the end of the last school year (even though Voldemort was now dead) and they weren't expecting good news when the now Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall asked to speak with them one day. They were, in a way, correct. McGonagall asked only that Harry, Ron, and Hermione repeat their seventh and final year. She assured them that no tests were required to be taken.

"But," she had added over their protests. "While Kingsley Shacklebolt has stated you may in fact join the Ministry, it would be inappropriate for you to be unqualified. And, I'm sure you don't want to be caught with the repercussions, do you, Mr. Weasley?" Minerva gave Ron a look that only a teacher, or a mother, can give. Ron quailed under her stare.

In the end, and after several long arguments, they agreed to one more year. Harry wasn't appreciative that both his girlfriend and one of his best friends were on McGonagall's side. And Harry was sure that was the cause of Ron and Hermione's latest, and largest, argument yet.

So he decided to mend things. After a week of things not going well, of every idea in his head failing, and wanting to bang his head into a wall, a very simple solution presented itself. A game. Luna Lovegood who suggested it and Neville Longbottom agreed. There was only one problem, he didn't have a game, nor did he know where to look for one. Then the answer simply came to him. . . .

- - -

Julian was torn. Between amusement and irritation, that is. He continued to watch the girl while Perpetiel never stopped talking.

"You wouldn't believe it Julian, there were these creatures, called Nargles, and. . ."

Julian felt his mind slip into a stupor as he watched her. Perpetiel, or Pet for short, was very new to being a shadow person. Of course that meant he was stuck with the Elders' latest experiment. He shook his head, white hair falling into his eyes, to clear his thoughts. He took an extra second to shut out Pet's voice. _Someone make her shut up_, he found himself wishing.

"Oh," Pet whispered and froze.

The doorknob turned and the door opened in a haze of late afternoon sunshine.

- - -

Harry nodded as Luna explained her and her father's newest attempts to find a Crumple-Horned Snorcack. He was a thin bespectacled boy of eighteen with messy jet-black hair and piercing green eyes. He was also a wizard. A wizard who had escaped the world's most powerful Dark sorcerer when he was only one. Voldemort's power had broken and Harry was left with no parents and a thin scar shaped like lightning on his forehead. As Harry had gotten older, he faced Voldemort several more times before the final battle just over four months previously. Once again, Voldemort's power broke; but, this time, for good.

"Did a wackspurt get you Harry?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice. Her pale, protuberant eyes were sympathetic and she was clutching a copy of the Quibbler to her chest. Her waist-length, dirty blond hair was pulled into a not on top of her head and her radish earrings swung as she walked.

"No, Luna," Harry said quickly, trying not to think of invisible creatures that ate your brain. He added in a quick mutter, "Let's go back to the castle."

Luna stopped in the middle of Hogsmead's High Street. "What about there?"

Harry turned, expecting to see nothing, and found himself looking at a small, almost window-less, stone building. Above the door was a sign baring the legend:

**More Games**

Curiosity peaked in Harry's mind. A game store? Just the thing they were looking for, they very thing. A warning went off in Harry's mind. He'd learned from previous years of experiance that it wasn't wise to trust things that just appeared like that. _It's just a store. No Death Eaters are going to try to ambush you here. If you still have a bad feeling about it you can always leave_, he thought to himself. It helped and he felt himself calm as he walked toward it.

Luna looked the same as ever. Apparently, she didn't feel the same cautious feeling that Harry had.

The doorknob was cool under his hand as he opened the door. Music, the Muggle kind, met Harry's ears the second the door opened. A strip of dusty sunlight fell across the hardwood floor before Luna entered, cutting the light off. Harry had been in many strange stores, the Wizarding world specialized in what Muggle would call weird, but never something like this. It was like stepping between time periods. A clash of new and old. A small window near the back of the shop allowed a small amount of light to filter in. Old-fashioned lamps with stained glass shades were dotted around the room. A cork bulletin board on the back wall had signs that read: "Flame," "Rant," "Rave," "Surf the Edge," and "Cheap Thrills." Harry noticed Luna looking up an oddly square sign that read:

**W E L C**

**O M E T**

**O M Y W**

**O R L D**

Harry had to tilt his head slightly to read it. _Welcome to my world. . . ._

Then there were the games themselves. Could they all be games? There were chessboards, triangular or ancient and carved out of, what appeared to be, rock crystal. Metalwork boxes covered in arabesques and inscriptions. Ivory mah-jongg tiles spilt over a felt covered mahogany table. Senet and I-ching cases. A leather cup full of jewel-bright rune stones that Luna was now fingering carefully.

An inarticulate noise to the left of him, made Harry jump slightly. A girl was lying on the counter, typing away on a typewriter. She had long hair the color of blackberry juice and a face like a Grecian statue. Harry met her eyes and was shocked to see they were pale silver, like moonlight. It was creepy.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a breathy voice. She sat up, her hair swishing slightly, before standing. She wore white like a second skin; low cut skinny jeans and a white t-shirt emblazoned with: _Yes, my name is Pet. No, that's not an invitation_. Sounding slightly less polite, she repeated, "Can I help you?"

Harry looked down swiftly, feeling his face grow warm, and replied, "I need to find a game for six people to play at a 'party' tonight?"

She looked at him curiously, then wandered dreamily to the back of the store. Harry watched her go and heard her say in a singsong voice, "Julian. . . ."

The silence seemed to stretch when the sound of her boots disappeared. Harry could feel the sparse hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Luna had gone quiet and was staring aimlessly into space. The creepy feeling grew. A warning was sounding in Harry's mind, telling him to leave; his feet didn't seem to be capable of movement, though.

The slight thump of boots, announced their arrival. The girl with violet hair was back, and she had someone with her. The boy was just as beautiful as the girl was, maybe more so since his dark clothes contrasted so perfectly with his frost white hair. The girl's silver eyes and the boy's blue eyes were locked and they were arguing.

"Pet, jeg trodde du allerede solgt dette til den gamle mannen," he hissed at her in a dangerous voice.

"Det gjorde jeg. Men jeg tror denne gutten ville bli bedre." Her breathy voice, seemed a bit flat and slightly pleading.

"Kanskje," the boy conceded and looked down at what he was carrying.

Harry followed his gaze. It was a plain white box. So ordinary and unassuming that it immediately raised suspicion in Harry's mind.

"There's an oddly large number of Nargles in here," Luna said suddenly.

Everyone jumped slightly and looked at her. The girl-with-purple-hair's face lit up with joy. She bounded over and launched Luna into a discussion about the best ways to catch a Blibbering Humdinger.

"She's never going to go quiet, now," the boy in black muttered.

Harry returned his gaze to him, but his eyes shifted down to the game box in his hands.

"Can I see that? Hold it, I mean?"

The boy gave him a probing look before handing over the box. There wasn't a single fingerprint smudge on it. The warning in Harry's mind seemed to increase, then disappear.

A clock struck six.

"You gonna buy it?" the boy asked dully, with a sigh.

Harry nodded. As soon as he touched the box, something inside him knew he was going to buy it.

Several minutes later, he and Luna were walking up to Hogwarts; the white box tucked under Harry's arm. He hoped it was worth it. And Harry hoped this game would help fix at least one of his problems.


End file.
